


89: “Goodbye.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [89]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Capulets Hated Montagues, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Juliet Capulet, Mentions of Romeo Montague, Mercutio and Tybalt Would Have Been Cute Together, Montagues Hated Capulets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	89: “Goodbye.”

**89: “Goodbye.”**

* * *

" -balt? Tybalt? Are you awake?”

Tybalt groaned loudly as his eyes tighten as the smallest speck of light entered them. Turning over Tybalt shot upwards from the pain that radiated from the side of his rib cage.

“Fuck!”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I should have stopped you from turning!”

Tybalt groaned loudly throwing up his hand to silence the annoying noise. Sitting up shower Tybalt noted that he was in the nurse office for the third time this week.

“Do you need some water? Or ice for your ribs? I’m sorry I had to tighten them that right.”

Tybalt opened his mouth only to close it. His heart felt like it was gonna pop out of his chest as he stared at the brunette beauty before him. All his life Tybalt never thought anyone more beauty than his baby cousin Juliet. That was before and Tybalt now knows he was blind.

The boy was obviously smaller in height than him and thinner. He had big doe brown eyes, full lips and soft jaw. His curly black hair ruffled like he had just woke up but it only made him look more breathtaking.

“Hello.”

Tybalt couldn’t fight the soft smile on his lips that he reserved only for Juliet as it appeared.

“Benvolio get away from that Capulet freak.”

Tybalt felt his mood slip and drop to the ground as Mercutio appeared in the nurse's’ office doorway.

“Mercutio—“

“Now Benvolio. I will not have my boyfriend tainted by some Capulet scum.” Mercutio hissed ignoring the disapproving look from Benvolio. Tybalt turned back to Benvolio seeing the conflicting look on his pretty face.

“Mercutio he’s-“

“Benvolio come here now.” Mercutio ordered his face tight and bright red. Benvolio sighed standing up and grabbing his book from the bedside, “Goodbye.”

Tybalt couldn’t explain it but in that moment his heart felt worthless as he watched Benvolio leave.

“Goodbye.”


End file.
